This invention relates to a valve drive of an internal combustion engine comprising a cylinder head.
Mechanical devices designed to improve the thermodynamic properties of internal combustion engines have been disclosed, devices which affect the operating cycle of the valve drive and, for example, affect the timing of the valve drive and, for example, enable speed-dependent variation of the opening times or the lift of charge-cycle valves.